Only if
by Bloodysamurai
Summary: Shishido faces a crisis and only one person can help him,but what will be the consequence? Silver Pair and AtoShishi Rating for abuse and Rape
1. Chapter 1

**Only if**

Summary: Shishido is forced to find his own means to maintain his scholarship at Hyoutei. Silver Pair and AtoShishi Rating for abuse and Rape

Author's note: This was made by me and my friend

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell do you mean?!" Shishido asked his mother furiously.

He had arrived in his home after practice only to find out that his parents had 'accidentally' used up the money that was supposed to be the payment for his tuition fee to their vices. Not that it was much; he was only paying twenty five percent of his overall tuition and the miscellaneous fees thanks to his scholarship and tennis scholarship.

"Used it all up. You would just have to talk to the school, I'm sure they'd give you some kind of work" his mother answered taking a long breath of her cigarette. "Do you honestly think that I have the time?" Shishido answered angrily.

"Then why don't you borrow from your friends, they're rich aren't they?" Shishido felt his anger rise a few notches. "I'm not that low..." he muttered.

"Then drop out! It's not our problem anymore... your brother has been earning money since junior high and have you seen him complain about it?!" his father snapped at him.

"Why can't you be like him, and have some use for a change..."

"I am not my brother!" he snapped back.

"Don't you dare answer back to me you brat! I'm your father!" His father rose from the chair and went towards him.

"You sure are but you don't act like it! So don't expect me to respect you!" after that he felt his father's fist on his cheek

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi! Shishido why the hell" Gakuto stopped in mid-sentence as he stared at Shishido. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked, pointing at the large bruise being covered up by white gauze on the others cheek.

"The usual..." Shishido grumbled as he passed Gakuto to go to his own locker.

"You should really talk to someone about your parents... you can't just let them beat you up every damn day."

"I have a bigger problem than that right now...besides, I can move out once we graduate in a few months."

"Right... as if they'd let you reside in the dorms."

"I could always run away..."

"And go where?"

"As I said... I have a bigger problem as of the moment."

"And what is that?"

"I don't think I'll be able to pay my tuition.."

Gakuto stopped lacing his shoes to stare at Shishido. "What?! But the midterms are almost here! They won't let you take the test without paying at least your mid-year tuition fee!"

Shishido slammed his locker shut "I know, Damn it!"

Gakuto finished lacing up and approached him, "I won't be help you with that, my parents don't sponsor and so does Yuushi's... but I think I know someone who could help you."

Shishido stared at him "Don't tell me Atobe" he started

"Atobe." Gakuto said with finality. Shishido sighed and nodded, he didn't have a choice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shishido-san, is something wrong?" Choutaro asked his doubles partner hesitantly. He had noticed the others lack of concentration on their practice for the day and that usually meant that his senior had a problem, and it's usually big.

"No. It's nothing" Shishido answered. Then again it could just be him.

Their training ended without any anomalies, or so it seemed. Everyone, except for Choutaro and Gakuto, haven't noticed the lack of enthusiasm of Shishido towards practice. The telltale sign of the day that Shishido was troubled was that he did not ask Choutaro to practice with him a bit more and instead had approached Atobe. Choutaro was going to follow when Gakuto stopped him.

"Senpai?" he asked

Gakuto shook his head.

"Leave him alone on this one, kid" he told him and with one last glance he turned around and walked toward the regular's club room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You wish to speak with Ore-sama?" Atobe asked as soon as he and Shishido were out of earshot.

"Buchou..." Shishido started, straining on the word 'buchou' "I would like to ask a favor..."

Atobe raised his eyebrow "Ore-sama does not give"

"I swear I'll pay you back in anyway I can!" Shishido cut him off. "I'll do anything! Please! I just need to pay the mid-year tuition fee and I'll be out of your hair!" he told him, Atobe stared at him. "I'll do anything! I'll even be your personal maid if I have to! Just please..." Shishido finished getting on his knees and bowing. "Please..."

Atobe smirked. He had waited for a moment like this. "Stand up" he told the other and Shishido obeyed. "Ore-sama does not need another house help, ha has too many already." Shishido looked away. "However..." He looked at Atobe expectantly "There is something that I want from you."

"What" before Shishido could ask he was roughly pushed to the wall and kissed. His eyes went wide in full understanding of what Atobe wanted from him and he didn't want to give it. Atobe pulled back "Well Shishido?" he asked lasciviously. Shishido wanted to say no, he wanted to run... but he had no choice. If Atobe could really help him, then this is the price he has to pay... slowly he nodded.

"Don't worry, Shishido Ryou... I'll take care of you." Atobe purred and inside, Shishido shattered.

-------------------------

A/N: My first silver pair fic!!!

Flamers, instead of shouting 'BURNING!!' with Kawamura, could go sit in a corner with Kabaji, who I'm sure will be happy to have a conversation with you... right, Kabaji?

Kabaji: Usu.

BSamurai: See?


	2. Chapter 2

**Only if**

Summary: Shishido is forced to find his own means to maintain his scholarship at Hyoutei. Silver Pair and AtoShishi Rating for abuse and Rape

------------------------------------------------

Choutaro was worried.

It was already seven thirty and Shishido was still not around. He glanced at the locker room door then back at his watch. "Shishido-san..." he muttered worriedly. Shishido never came in late.

The door opened. "Oi, Choutaro. Are you still waiting for Shishido?" Choutaro looked up at Gakuto and nodded. "Hai, it's unusual for Shishido-san to be this late... he's usually the earliest to arrive." Gakuto looked away... "He's not coming for morning practice."

Choutaro looked alarmed. "Why?"

"You wouldn't want to know..." Gakuto muttered as he turned around. He was going to open the door when Choutaro held him back by the elbow. "Please, senpai. I know something is wrong with Shishido-san... I just want to know what." Gakuto sighed. "I'm sorry Otori-kun... but I can't tell you."

"Then tell me."

The two boys turned towards the door leading to Atobe's 'office'

"Kantoku!"

-------------

Sakaki Tarou, Coach of the Hyoutei men's tennis team and the music teacher of the prestigious school, had an inkling feeling that something was wrong with one of his doubles players. Heck he knew that something was wrong with all of his tennis players but there was something different about this one, Shishido Ryou.

He had noticed that the boy had always a swollen part of his body which was efficiently covered by his clothes, but he had noticed every wince and growl of pain that the boy makes every time that the certain area gets hit by accident.

Shishido Ryou was a student under scholarship. That scholarship is him being a member of the school Tennis club.

He also knew that the boy's parents were hopeless bums, and that they were living out of the paycheck of their Eldest son, Shishido Katsu, from the time that he had found a stable job.

He found out that Shishido had failed to pay his tuition on time and that he was in danger of not taking their midterms and completely dropping out. On that same day he noticed the change in the boy. He was withdrawn for the whole afternoon practice, upon that he decided to talk to Ryou but didn't find him anywhere afterwards.

To his surprise, the next day, he found that Shishido has paid his tuition thanks to a certain Atobe Keigo. He was honestly relieved to hear that but what bothered him was the fact that Atobe Keigo didn't do anything for free, so therefore Shishido had a price to pay.

While he was pondering about it he overheard a conversation in the locker rooms. Unknowingly his thinking had lead him to Atobe's so-called 'office'

"Hai, it's unusual for Shishido-san to be this late... he's usually the earliest to arrive."

"He's not coming for morning practice."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't want to know..."

"Please, senpai. I know something is wrong with Shishido-san... I just want to know what."

Sakaki opened the door quietly to see Choutaro holding on to Gakuto's elbow

"I'm sorry Otori-kun... but I can't tell you." He raised his eyebrow. Gakuto knew something, and he wanted to know what that something was.

"Then tell me."

He grinned inwardly at the satisfaction of seeing the two boys turn and look at him fearfully.

"Kantoku!"

------------------------

Shishido woke up with a groan. He looked around and realized that he didn't recognize his surroundings. He tried to sit up but found it hard to do since his entire lower back was sore.

"Your tuition fee has been covered..." a voice said. He knew that voice so he didn't need to turn around to see who it was. He felt arms circle his waist. "So where's my thanks?" The same voice asked.

"I thought I already paid my thanks, Atobe" Shishido muttered.

Atobe chuckled. "I'm afraid that what you just paid me isn't enough."

"What?!"

"Unless you want me to nullify that check so that it will bounce..." Shishido went silent.

"What else do you want, Atobe?"

Atobe pulled Shishido closer to his body and smiled, "What do you think, Shishido? I want you..."

Shishido closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

--------------------------------------------------

"Why didn't Shishido-san ask me instead?!" Choutaro asked after Gakuto explained to him and Sakaki what had happened.

"He wouldn't want to hurt his pride anymore...you know how Shishido is." Gakuto said, looking down. Choutaro buried his face in his hands.

Gakuto felt a shiver run down his spine. "We didn't have a choice..."

"Apparently you did." Sakaki said, pointedly glancing at the now trembling Choutaro.

Gakuto looked at Sakaki and then at Choutaro. He was about to say something when the door flew open, revealing a panicked looking Oshitari. "Kantoku... we have an emergency."

"What's wrong?"

"Shishido."

"Where is he?" Choutaro asked.

"At home--"

Without waiting for the rest of the sentence Sakaki, Choutaro and Gakuto passed him towards the exit.

-----------------------------------------------

"You little slut!"

Shishido was thrown to the wall by his father. "S-stop..." he pleaded.

"I bet that's not what you said when that rich kid was riding up your ass..." His mother spat at him as she pulled out a cigarette.

"N-no..." Shishido tried as he felt his father pin him down. "So how was it, you little whore... was it good?" he mocked. Ryou shuddered at the contact and tried to push his father away.

_Help... please...anyone..._ he pleaded in his mind.

He had gone home from Atobe's place that morning, hoping to change into something more decent. He had opened the door only to find his father glaring at him. When he asked what it was his mother threw a bunch of pictures at him. He picked one up and felt his blood run cold; he looked at the rest and saw that each picture showed the same thing.

He and Atobe having sex.

He felt the cold blooded aura from his father and immediately grabbed his phone and attempted to run but his father was quick to pull him back. He accidentally released his phone, not even realizing that he has successfully speed-dialed Oshitari.

-----------------------------

Meanwhile at practice Yuushi was pulling out his water bottle when he found his phone ringing. He saw the caller was Shishido and pressed the answer button intending to annoy the other boy about his lateness; but the sound at the other end made him drop his intentions.

"Stop! Please!"

"You really want me to stop?! I bet that the little rich kid had fun with you. Let's see how much he had loosened you up then." Said a man who Oshitari had recognized as Shishido's father said

He then heard the sadistic laughter of a female voice which he assumed was Shishido's mother.

"Oshitari-senpai?" Oshitari snapped out of his trance as Hiyoshi called him. His grip on his phone intensified as he ran towards Atobe's office, where Sakaki was.

"Kantoku...we have an emergency." He managed to say

"What is it?"

"Shishido..."

"Where is he?" Choutaro asked in a worried tone

"At home--" as soon as the location was out of his mouth the three stood up and passed him. He followed.

---------------------------------------------------

_I want to die... I want to die... please just let me die..._ Shishido pleaded in his thoughts.

"What's the matter, Ryou? Can't take it anymore?" his father sneered at him.

"Just get over with it... the boy makes me sick..." he heard his mother say as she inhaled more of her cigarette.

Suddenly he heard the door slam open and the weight of his father lift from his body, when he heard his mother scream he opened his eyes.

"K-kantoku..." he muttered as the said man stood before him. Apparently Sakaki had been the one who threw his father off him causing his father to crash into the silverware, arm bloody as he hit the knives.

"Are you alright, Shishido-san?" Shishido slowly sat up as a pair of strong hands helped him.

"C-Choutaro..." he groaned "Who else is here?"

"Gaku-chan's outside, chucking his guts out. Apparently he can't take Kantoku's speed in driving."

Shishido looked towards the door where the voice came from. "Y-Yuushi..."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GET OUT OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE!!" his mother shrieked.

"Go ahead, so that I may tell them that you were abusing your child." Sakaki challenged.

"We can do what we want with him. He's our son and you can't do anything about it." Shishido's father spat.

"Omae..." Choutaro said under his breath as he let Shishido lean on him.

Even Yuushi was glaring at them.

"Yes we can." All attention turned to Gakuto who leaned on the doorframe. "Shishido had told me everything you do to him and Yuushi can also testify for the bruises you gave him."

"So what? A few years in jail are nothing." Shishido's father told him with a smirk.

"Not if Ryou isn't in your care." All eyed then turned to Sakaki.

"I won't press charges in one condition..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The argument had been longer and they weren't surprised if the neighbors found out, but at this point none of them cared. Yuushi was in the front seat as Sakaki drove in a much more stomach-friendly speed, as Gakuto put it. On the backseat were Choutaro and Gakuto with Shishido in the middle, who was sleeping on Choutaro's shoulder. And in the trunk were more than half of Shishido's belongings.

The argument involved a lot of insults and only ended when Shishido's brother, Katsu called and told their parents that he would be dropping his financial support for them if they didn't let his little brother go. Apparently Oshitari had informed him of what was going on.

And that is how the fight ended, with both of Ryou and Katsu's parents signing the papers that released Ryou from their hands and turned their parenthood of him to Sakaki.

"We can get off here, Kantoku." Yuushi said and Sakaki pulled over. "Thanks for the ride Kantoku!" Gakuto said as he closed the door quietly. As Choutaro was about to leave Sakaki stopped him. "Otori, do you think you can come over for a while. I have a feeling that Ryou will be grateful to see you when he wakes up." Choutaro blinked a couple of times before nodding an agreement.

After that the car started moving again.

------------------------------------

Atobe was irritated, no scratch that, Atobe was already enraged to find out the Shishido had left his house and the feeling doubled when he found out that Shishido wasn't in his own house either. He slammed the door of the limo close.

Upon arriving at the gates of Hyoutei Gakuen he ignored his fan girls and walked in with a scowl. He entered his classroom and noted that Oshitari wasn't there.

About an hour later Yuushi entered the classroom, he had expected their teacher to say something but instead just nodded at the blue haired tensai who nodded back and took his seat beside Atobe.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Clinic." Yuushi answered with a smile.

Atobe shrugged.

-------------------------------------

Shishido opened his eyes wearily. "H-he's awake! Kantoku! Shishido-san is awake!!" He heard a voice shout. He chuckled. "Easy Choutaro..." he said as he looked at his kouhai who blushed. "Gomen.." he said with a smile.

"Choutaro.."

"Hm?"

"Where am I?"

"In your room, Shishido-san.."

"This isn't my room..." Shishido answered looking around.

"It is." He turned towards the direction of the voice. "K-kantoku." He then remembered what happened. He lowered his gaze to the sheets.

"Shishido-san?" Choutaro said in a worried tone.

"I'm okay, Choutaro..." he answered with a soft smile.

"Lunch will be ready shortly, will you go down or would you like one of the maids to bring it to you?" Sakaki asked.

Shishido blinked at him. "I think I can manage to go down...er..." He said at a lost of what to say.

"Sakaki-san, would be a good choice until your ready to call me otherwise." Sakaki answered.

"Thank you, Sakaki-san."

Sakaki nodded and turned to Choutaro. "I have called your parents and have informed them that you will stay over."

"Arigato, Kantoku." Choutaro said with a smile.

After one last glance at the two boys Sakaki left the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is Ore-sama's other double's team?" Atobe asked the rest of the regulars.

"Shishido called in sick" Gakuto answered. "And Choutaro had to finish a paper."

"Ore-sama wasn't informed."

"They informed Kantoku." Yuushi said casually.

"Fine then. Everybody, twenty laps for warm up." He said.

After practice, Atobe noticed that Gakuto and Oshitari weren't going the way they usually do. He shrugged it off and reached for his phone.

He dialed a number and placed the receiver to his ear. Someone picked up on the other line.

"Shishido Ryou's phone." A girl answered

Atobe blinked. "Who are you?" he asked. "Where's Shishido?"

"I'm sorry but, Ryou-sama is currently asleep. Would you like to leave a message?"

Atobe glared at the sky. "No." he said before cutting the line.

His previous feeling of irritation came back. _Sick?! I'll show him sick when I'm done with him..._ he said inwardly.

"You are mine, Shishido Ryou..." he muttered darkly.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi! Shishido!" Gakuto said as he pounced on the sleeping boy.

Shishido woke up with a start. "Gah! Get off me you little--"

"Ryou! No Foul language in this house!" Sakaki warned from the door.

"Hai, Sakaki-san." Shishido answered. Gakuto stared at him. "Sakaki-san? Some way to call your father..."

Shishido glared. "You think it's that easy?"

"Well, yeah,. Your just going to say it."

"You really are an idiot"

"What did you say?!"

Choutaro sweat dropped as he looked at the two seniors. "Shishido-san... Mukahi-san.." he tried,

Yuushi placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let them be Choutaro, that's how they show each other that they care."

Choutaro sighed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night as Sakaki leaned back on his chair he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opened and in walked Shishido.

"Ryou, is something wrong?" he asked in a worried tone.

"No nothing... it's just that." Ryou paused looking uncertain.

Sakaki sighed as he stood up, he sat on his bed and patted the space beside him. "Come here, Ryou."

Shishido looked uncertain and Sakaki smiled. "You know that I wouldn't dare hurt you.."

Shishido blushed at the statement "I-it's not like that.." he said as he sat beside Sakaki.

"Sakaki-san... I...I would like to thank you.." He said finally. Sakaki nodded. "It's nothing." He answered.

"No it's not!" Shishido said as he gripped the fabric of his shorts. " What you did was... something I would forever be grateful for.. Who knows what would have happened if you didn't arrive."

Sakaki sighed, "Then let's just be thankful that you had accidentally dialed Oshitari's number and that the worst didn't happen."

Shishido nodded. "Yeah..." he then looked thoughtful. "I also promise not to be a bother to you!" Sakaki chuckled. "I doubt that you'll be a bother." Shishido smiled.

"Ano...Sakaki-san..."

"Yes, Ryou?"

"May I... call you father?" Sakaki blinked at him. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"I think I am...My real Father wasn't much of what he was supposed to be and I figured that I would like someone who could actually be there...someone who could actually be a father."

A few seconds of silents passed between teacher and student.

"Than you may.." Shishido felt his mood lighten up.

"Thank you... Father." He said as he hugged his coach, now father.

Sakaki was taken aback by the gesture but hugged the boy back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Choutaro silently closed the door to his Kantoku's room; he was staying over that night and decided that one last check on his Senpai wouldn't hurt. When saw that Shishido wasn't in his room he became worried, he was about to tell it to Sakaki when he saw the scene.

Choutaro smiled at the close door. "I'm happy for you, Ryou..." he said as he turned around and entered the guest room where he was staying in.

--------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------

BSamurai: Okay, I really have no idea if Sakaki is this rich or not. But anyway, I'm making him as rich as the rest of the Hyoutei regulars for this one!!

More Silver pair moments in the next chapter! And here's a preview!!

"Let go of my son!"

Before Atobe could react he felt a fist connect with his own. Immediately, Shishido scrambled to get up and get away. Atobe glared at his attacker, expecting Shishido's father. His eyes went wide when he saw who it was.

"Kantoku..."

"Ryou are you alright?" He turned to the other voice and saw Choutaro who held Shishido by the shoulders in worry.

_Wait...Ryou. Since when does Ore-sama's silver pair call each other by first name?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Only if**

Summary: Shishido is forced to find his own means to maintain his scholarship at Hyoutei. Silver Pair and AtoShishi Rating for abuse and Rape

Author's note: This was made by me and my friend

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is the meaning of this, Shishido Ryou?!" Atobe hissed.

He was currently in his study, finishing up on his homework when a messenger came to give him a familiar envelope.

When he opened the parcel he saw that it was the check that he had used to pay for Shishido's tuition fee. He growled in frustration.

_What has gotten over him that he returned the check?! It's impossible for him to get this much in one day. _

_So he decided to drop out. Too bad, Shishido Ryou….I'm not letting you off that easily._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning., Atobe had arrived early as usual for the morning practice of the tennis club.

"Ohayo, Buchou." A random second year greeted. Atobe merely nodded at him in reply.

He was going to go in the clubroom when he heard a voice come from the direction of the courts.

"Yosh, Choutaro! Let's try that one more time!"

"Hai! Shishido-san!"

He immediately turned around to see Shishido and Choutaro having a singles match against one another.

"What the…" he muttered to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shishido, Ore-sama will speak to you after morning practice." Atobe said as he was assembling the regulars.

Shishido frowned.

"Jeez…until tomorrow? I haven't gotten a decent rest since last night because I got sick." He complained.

"Ore-sama isn't asking. He is telling you."

"Fine whatever."

What both men had not noticed was the look that passed between Otori, Oshitari and Mukahi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell do you want, Atobe?" Shishido asked once he and the diva were out of hearing range of the dispersing tennis team.

"Why weren't you answering my calls?"

"I fell asleep, and in case you haven't heard, I had to go home early yesterday because I was sick."

"Liar."

Shishido took a step back. He was surprised that Atobe saw through the story that he and Sakaki had used as an excuse for his disappearance the whole day yesterday. He felt agitated, there was something wrong and Atobe knew it.

"I called at your house yesterday only to find out that you don't live there anymore…and to top it all off.." Atobe pulled out an envelope from his pocket.

"I got this last night…"

Atobe stepped forward and Shishido stepped back, only to discover that he was trapped between Atobe and the wall.

"Ore-sama does not like this, Shishido" When he stopped walking forward his face was only mere inches from Shishido's.

"I gave you your money back, Atobe…. Why can't you just leave me be." Shishido said.

"You don't seem to understand, Shishido…." Atobe said, smirking. "Whatever you do…. Wherever you go… I will know because you…. Belong to me." He finished as he captured Shishido's lips with his own.

It took Shishido all his strength and effort to push Atobe back and bolt. He had almost made it to the open area when he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"Let go you bastard!" He hissed.

"Not until you understand that you are mine!" Atobe snapped back as he pushed Shishido to the wall.

"Damn it--" Shishido was silenced with another kiss as Atobe hooked his foot behind Shishido's knee to force the smaller boy to slide to the ground. Atobe smirked in victory.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let go of my son!"

Before Atobe could react he felt a fist connect with his cheek. Immediately, Shishido scrambled to get up and get away. Atobe glared at his attacker, expecting Shishido's father. His eyes went wide when he saw who it was.

"Kantoku..."

"Ryou are you alright?" He turned to the other voice and saw Choutaro who held Shishido by the shoulders in worry.

_Wait...Ryou. Since when does Ore-sama's silver pair call each other by first name?_

"I…I'm fine Choutaro…" Shishido answered, leaning on his doubles partner for support.

Atobe looked at the two.

"I was the one who sent back the check." Sakaki said as he glared at the Hyoutei captain.

"But…but why Kantoku? Why are you involving yourself in the business of—"

"I involve myself in situations for my son's well being."

"Son?!" Atobe asked incredulously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Shishido and Choutaro found themselves in the company of the other Hyoutei doubles pair: Mukahi and Oshitari

"Here" Mukahi said as he handed Ryou an ice pack for his bruised wrist.

Shishido accepted the pack silently as he placed it on his reddened wrist.

Moments later the door opened and in walked Sakaki.

"Kantoku…" Mukahi and Oshitari said.

"Everything is fine now." He reassured the group. "Atobe will stay away from Shishido's personal space, unless he wants a court order." Choutaro sighed in relief.

Shishido looked down.

"What's wrong, Shishido-san?" Choutaro asked worriedly.

"Nothing…" Shishido answered but the people in the room looked at him skeptically.

He sighed. "It's just that… the way Atobe acted what if it was--"

"What Atobe did was and is not your fault." He looked up at Sakaki who had kneeled in front of him.

"You had no control over the situation nor Atobe. So don't go blaming yourself. Do you understand that?" he said sternly.

"I…I understand." Shishido answered softly.

"Good. So don't give your boyfriend headaches." Sakaki said with a meaningful look at Choutaro.

"B-boyfriend?!" Shishido exclaimed, feeling his face heat up.

"What's this? You're not? I thought you are."

Choutaro looked away. "I..I haven't asked him yet Kantoku…" he said

Shishido looked from Sakaki to Choutaro then at Sakaki again. "It there something I should know?"

Gakuto and Oshitari chuckled and soon enough everybody was laughing at Shishido's expense.

"Hey! What the hell is going on? Geki Dasa Daze!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks have passed since the incident and notable changes would be observed in the tennis team of Hyoutei Gakuen.

One could observe that both coach and captain weren't as harsh with the training compared to the days prior to.

You could also note that the Doubles one team, commonly know as the silver Pair we're standing a bit closer to one another and didn't brush their hands against one another that much. On the contrary. They held hands as they headed to the club room or over to class.

One would actually ask what happened to the team to cause these drastic changes, if you had the guts that is.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Super Crappy Ending!! I know! I am so sorry. I just honestly don't know how to end with a happy ending…


	4. Authore's Note

Hey everyone!

I've been tagged by a fellow author to do this~

So here's the thing:

The first TEN people to send me a PM with the subject: MEME DRABBLE get to request that I write a drabble of any character or pairing of their choosing in any anime (within reason, people, please. :) In return, they have to post this in their journal or account, regardless of their ability level. (If you absolutely can't write, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to offer drawings or icons or something instead.)

1. xbleedinglotusx (Kakashi/Sasuke Parental Fic)  
2. Talentless Freak (Gaara/Sasuke)  
3. dragongirl5k5 (Byakuya/Renji)  
4. KuroNite  
5. SilverCyanide (Yanagi/Marui –I think I'll take up the challenge ;) -  
6.  
7.  
8.  
9.  
10.

It might take a while but they will get done! I promise you that!

So I guess that's it!

Let the spam begin! 8DDD


End file.
